Her Protector
by InkBloodChambers
Summary: Clare realizes, but is it too late?


Claire's POV

The bell rang. I looked at him with sad eyes. "Time to go to class, boyfriend, an hour and a half without me. How will you make it?" I teased.

"Oh I'm sure some other girl will be a great distraction" he shot back as I playfully shoved him. Everything seemed fine between us and we walked hand in hand down the hall laughing. Turning the corner, I saw him. Fitz. Eli and Fitz had not seen each other since Vegas night and things were better that way. Eli's body froze up and the scene replayed in my head. Fitz smiled at me innocently and carefully approached.

"Hi Clare, Look I'm sorr-". Fitz's words were cut off as Eli pushed his way in front of me.

"Leave her alone. Leave us alone. I'm over this whole feud Fitz." Eli declared. He looked at me, "Go ahead to class". I shook my head and held on tighter to his hand. "Clare, I'm fine. Go!" he demanded. I hesitated then walked away to class.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I've changed." Fitz yelled after me. When I turned around Eli's eyes cut through me signaling me to keep going, so I did.

Eli's POV

She finally cleared the hall way and I looked at Fitz, "What do you want?" He looked at me and sneered.

"Clare. What I've always wanted and what I'm going to get. Vegas night was interrupted but did you forget what she owes me?"

My mind recalled Fitz's words that day. "I'll be gentle with her when we have sex". Anger rolled through my body and out of my mouth. "Stay away from Clare! She wants nothing to do with you. Leave us alone Fitz.". He only smiled as I pushed past him walking off to class.

Class was useless, I only thought about what happened earlier in the hall. Was Clare going to be safe? Would she believe he was sorry? Clare has a big heart, and I know she will be naïve to his manipulative new gestures. I began to scribble across my notes, distancing myself from the lecture.

The day passed by, and Fitz stayed out of sight. I knew lunch would be the time to warn Clare. She sat down at the table and looked at me.

"Eli, what happened this morning?" she asked instantly.

"The normal. Fitz pissed me off." I answered, sparing the details. "Look Clare stay away from him, he is no good."

But she only shook her head, "Eli, you have to forgive him at some point. He apologized. Let's just try to avoid another near death experience".

"Clare, he is dangerous, he isn't sorry. Don't fall for that." I insisted. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Eli, if this is about him liking me, grow up. You have to forgive and forget or else every time you see him you will be forced to relive that night." The memory haunted her and she looked down to her plate. I nodded simply and began picking at me food.

Afterschool I kissed Clare goodbye as I dropped her off to meet Alli at the dot. As she left my sight, fear crept into my heart. There she was. Unprotected and wandering away innocently. I pulled away slowly. Only 30 minutes later, I found myself texting her. She responded annoyed, "What Eli? I'm fine." I threw my phone down on the bed and plopped down beside it, eventually slipping away into sleep.

Clare's POV

The dot was rather quiet and I looked at my watch waiting for Alli. A shadow hovered over me and I turned to see Fitz standing behind me. I jumped.

"Didn't mean to startle you Clare, just thought we could talk." He said reassuringly. I nodded. "Hi Fitz, What's on your mind?" My body tensed as he came closer and sat down beside me. He began talking.

"It's Eli, he is constantly staring at me hatefully and I know that I deserve it, but I am sorry. I was wrong that night and since then, I've matured. That night the police locked me up and when my mother came down to the station, she told the officers she was officially releasing me into foster care." He stopped looking up at my concerned face, then continued. "I just want to start school again and get my life together, so I was wondering if you could convince Eli that I am sorry so that the halls won't be so tense?"

He sounded sincere. I nodded with a smile, "Sure Fitz. But Eli is very stubborn, so this will only be an attempt. He nodded and said thanks while getting up from the table, I grabbed his hand. "Fitz, if you need anything just let me know." I released his hand, surprised at my actions and he walked away. Alli passed Fitz as he was leaving and looked at me horrified.

"Clare Edwards, what was that?" she hissed.

I snapped at her, "Just being nice Alli, since when was that a crime?"

"Since you started dating Eli" she mumbled. She looked at me puzzled but I could only look away.

The walk home was long and cold. I thought of Eli as I remembered the hateful text I sent him earlier.

Eli's POV

I woke up in fear, no texts, no calls. I quickly grabbed my phone and started dialing Clare's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi Eli". She said.

I slowly exhaled and responded trying to sound calm, "Hey, just checking on you to see how things went with Alli and I wanted to say sorry about me being overprotective earlier. I was a-". She cut me off. "No Eli, It's fine, I know you were just afraid. But maybe you should give Fitz a chance, he doesn't seem like the old Fitz." Her words cut through me, she was falling for it. I shook my head in disbelief and managed to say "Umhum" before I ended the conversation.

The next morning was weird, Clare and I were distant and I caught her slipping glances at Fitz. The week continued this way. Everyday afterschool she made an excuse not to spend time with me, and she avoided eye contact. I spent the day scribbling away in my notebook trying to figure out what was next.

Clare's POV

The lies were catching up with me. I couldn't keep this up. Sneaking Fitz in my house afterschool, feeding him and allowing him to catch up on sleep that he missed in the foster home. Eli's defeated stares drove me insane, I wanted to tell him. But he wouldn't understand. Fitz stretched out on the couch looking over at me.

"Clare I want to thank you for everything.. You are my angel". He said. I glanced away and blushed nervously. "No Fitz, I'm just a good person trying to help when I can" I answered. He obviously didn't believe me because he sat up and walked over to me placing his hands on my mine. It stayed that way for a while and my vibrating phone broke the silence. I picked it up and read the new text message.

"Coming over later. I need to talk to you about Fitz. I need you to hear me out. I love you" the message brought instant fear and I looked up at Fitz. He was also reading the message with a smirk on his face. "You have to go Fitz" I demanded. "Eli is coming".

Fitz's eyes suddenly turned cold, "I have to go so he can come and manipulate you Clare? Telling you all these things so you can hate me?. I argued with his theory.

"No Fitz, you have to go because Eli is my boyfriend and he is coming. He doesn't know you are here. Please just hurry, leave!" I shouted fearlessly. "Go!" But then his eyes looked sinister and he smiled at me sneakily.

"Well let's give emo boy a show huh?" he said. His hands grabbed for my arms as I tried to get away. I felt his strong hands gripping my wrist and I grunted in pain. "Let me go!" I yelled. It was no use, he got on top of me pushing his lips to mine. Eli was right, and at this very moment I needed him. I needed his protection. I reached for my phone and Fitz knocked it on the floor. His hand wrapped around my throat and I gasped for air.

"Remember Vegas night Clare? Yeah, well you were my date and you left me. I think you owe me." He whispered leaning down to stare into my eyes. He began reaching for my belt buckle as I kicked. I screamed and yelled but I was mute. No one came. I lay there being violated by someone that I just felt obligated to help. He used me. Tears streamed down my face and I closed my eyes, ending my fight. He seemed surprised by me giving up, and stopped. I peeked up and our eyes connected. I could see the vengeful rage in his eyes and I knew he could see the terror in mine. The attack continued and when he began to snatch at my clothes, I shrieked in fear. He covered my mouth.

"Clare!" I heard someone shout. It was Eli. Eli was here! I tried to scream for help, but my cries were suffocated by his hands. The door busted open and I looked at Eli as he froze terrified.

Eli's POV

My body froze as I saw her laying helplessly on the couch. His body straddling hers. I rushed over to the couch and pulled him off, "Go Clare! Call the Police!" I yelled to her and she ran off into another room. Fitz's fist immediately started pounding at my body. With continuous blows to the head, I felt dizzy and I could feel myself slipping away. "Get off of him!" I heard Clare yell as my eyes closed.

Clare's POV

I stood there watching Eli's body while his blood trailed onto the floor. When I yelled Fitz looked up and smiled. I stood paralyzed with the cold metal in my hand and I pointed the gun at him. He slowly backed away from Eli and raised his hands. "Oh Miss Clare, never hurt a fly. Standing here pointing a gun at me." He said smiling harder. I heard Eli's voice. He looked up at me.

"Clare, put the gun down, I'm okay" he begged. Tears fell from my eyes and my hands began to shake. He looked up and continued "Unload the gun, and drop it. Keep the bullets in your hand" He coached me through each step and when he heard the metal hit the ground, Eli got up running over towards me. His limp body stood in front of me, protecting me, reminding me of the day in the hall. Fitz started to make his move, but stopped dead in his tracks. Sirens! They were here. Just as Fitz was about to run, the door busted open and the police grabbed him. They carried him out and for the first time in 30 minutes, I could breathe again.

Eli's POV

The paramedics rushed in next and sat me down on the couch. They inspected my body and bandaged my wounds. I sighed in relief as I watched Clare staring at me. There she was. My angel. Tears on her face, but she managed to smile at me. I got up and walked over to her holding her close, inspecting her body and burying my head into her skin. She looked up at me wide eyed, "Eli, I'm sorry. I got you hurt because of my drama." She cried. I just held her closer and looked down into her eyes. "Clare, I love you, and I just want to protect you from the world, just let me protect you." She looked pleased and simply nodded okay, "I love you too Eli."


End file.
